The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to resource management for low latency wireless communications.
Wireless multiple-access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is designed to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards. LTE may use orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) on the downlink (DL), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
In some examples, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communications for multiple communications devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). In a LTE or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) network, a set of one or more base stations may define an eNodeB (eNB). In other examples (e.g., in a next generation new radio (NR) or 5G network), a wireless multiple access communications system may include a number of smart radio heads (RHs) in communication with a number of access node controllers (ANCs), where a set of one or more RHs, in communication with an ANC, defines a base station (e.g., an eNB or gNB). A base station may communicate with a set of UEs on DL channels (i.e., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and UL channels (i.e., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
A base station in some LTE or NR deployments may transmit to one or more UEs using different length transmission time intervals (TTIs) that may be reduced in length relative to some TTIs (e.g., legacy or LTE TTIs). Such a reduced length TTI may be referred to as a shortened TTI (sTTI) and may support some low latency services that provide low latency with high reliability for wireless transmissions of the low latency services. An sTTI may be a subset of one or more subframes that correspond to legacy TTI subframes. A base station may allocate transmission resources for sTTIs to a UE that may include time resources and frequency resources. In some cases, reliability of sTTI transmissions may be enhanced relative to other non-low latency transmissions, and thus sTTI transmissions may be more sensitive to interference.